


Leaving

by Novel_Scribe



Series: Laven Week 2k16 [7]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, FLUFF EVENTUALLY, Laven Week, M/M, So much angst, laven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novel_Scribe/pseuds/Novel_Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bookman decides it is time for him and Lavi to move on as Lavi has grown too attached to those of the Black Order in ways he never should have as a Bookman in training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill. I do not own, never will own, that's why it is a FANfiction.

"You knew that you couldn't get emotionally attached. We are only observers in this war and everyone are only names on paper. This is exactly why we are leaving, I can not allow you to feel more then what you already have to these exorcists, who more than likely, won't even survive the end of this war." Bookman spoke coldly as he packed the room he had been given at the Black Order Headquarters to his apprentice.

Even though Lavi kept a blank, unemotional, look across his face, one glance at the single emerald colored eye showed all of the emotions he wouldn't show across his face. He knew that when he agreed to become a Bookman he couldn't gain any emotional attachments and it was easy enough at first, he'd adapt and have a new name, personality, likes and dislikes, and once they'd leave that persona would be put away and another gained. But never would he have thought as he took on the name and personality of 'Lavi' would be become so emotionally involved with the members of the Black Order. One of the first rules he had been taught and he had broken it.

"Have you packed all of your belongings?" Bookman questioned, drawing Lavi's attention once more. Not believing he could keep the emotions out of his voice, Lavi nodded in confirmation instead. "We'll be leaving soon." he continued. And as if to show he wasn't completely heartless he let a sigh escape before speaking once more. "If there are any goodbyes you need to make do it now before I change my mind." giving a half smile Lavi did as Bookman said and quickly left the room before he did change his mind about him saying his goodbyes to the improved family he hadn't expected to gain. A quiet "thanks Jiji." reached Bookman's ears as the door closed with a soft 'click'.

Figuring that the main people he'd want to say his good byes to would be in the cafeteria about this time, Lavi wasted no time to get there, but as he stood outside of the doors he hesitated. 'Is it really worth the pain I would put them and myself through just to tell them I'll be leaving?' the thought popped into his mind while he stood there. 'I can't put them through that. Especially not Allen.' turning away Lavi already begun planning what his final letter would say to those he had come to see as family, but oh how fate can be a bitch at times, especially to a certain Bookman Junior.

"Lavi? What are you doing?" the one and only Allen Walker questioned as he exited the cafeteria to see the older male walking away without walking into the cafeteria. 'Of everyone I could have ran into, why did it have to be you Allen?' Lavi thought as he froze when he heard the main person's voice he hadn't wanted to at this time. "Hey Allen!" Lavi forcefully made his voice sound happily casual as well as a smile. But it was clear that Allen didn't fall for the mask he had placed on as a look of concern crossed his face. "Is everything okay?" Allen inquired, his voice full of concern. "Everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be?" Lavi tried to reassure the other without having to tell him the news he had just learned of a few minutes prior. "You just seem somber," Allen explained before continuing once more. "it doesn't fit you." a less forced smile made it's way across the red heads lips. "Guess it doesn't." he answered, hoping that he'd manage to walk away without Allen questioning him even more and having to tell the other he'd be leaving and not coming back.

Luck, obviously, was not on his side for as he continued to walk down the hallways, Allen tagged along with and soon begun to question Lavi once more. "You never did answer my question before." he pointed out, taking side glances at him. Knowing exactly what question that Allen was speaking of he didn't try to play dumb with the white haired youth. "But I did though." he pointed out answering truthfully. A dead pan look crossed Allen's face from Lavi's answer. "That's not the kind of answer I wanted and you know it." Lavi shrugged his shoulders as he spoke. "It's really nothing to worry about Allen." hoping that would be the end of the conversation. The older exorcist was stopped in his tracks though by Allen grasping his hands and refusing to move. "Lavi. Please tell me what's wrong. I can help." he pleaded for an answer. "That's the thing though Allen," Lavi said in such a sadden tone, it had caught Allen off guard from how sorrowful he sounded. "you can't help me with this." easing his hands out from Allen's grip Lavi went straight to his room, not looking back once. Allen, meanwhile, had stayed frozen in his spot as Lavi left, watching the entire time.

Glancing towards the door as it opened Bookman watched blank faced as his apprentice entered his room. "I presume you are ready then." he said, already knowing it to be true. Unsurprisingly Bookman received no answer from the young red head, instead he moved to exit the room, knowing for a fact that 'Lavi' would follow after him as they left the gothic styled castle for the last time.

Silence hung over the duo as they made their way towards the train station with all of their belongs, consisting of mostly paper and books of everything they had compiled since entering the Headquarters of the Black Order. As they neared the station, Bookman noticed, his apprentice gained more of a depressed air about him, and he knew exactly why it was so. "You've really come to care for the exorcist's haven't you." Bookman stated, not asked. "I have." answering honestly since there was no point in trying to lie when the older man knew the answers already. Silence once more over came the two until Bookman broke it once more. "If you come with me then you won't ever see any of the members of the Order again. Are you prepared to give that up?" he questioned, watching Lavi's expressions as he spoke. Keeping a neutral express the red head answered almost hollowely. "My life is to be a Bookman, not an exorcist." Bookman continued to stare at him for another moment before he said anything. "It's clear that being an exorcist is your new life." Bookman said as the train came up to the platform, leaving Lavi with a dumbfounded expression as he climbed onto the train. "Enjoy your life with the exorcist's and Allen, Lavi." he said with one last glance to his, now former, apprentice.

Of course Lavi felt sadden as he watched the train Bookman boarded leave in the distance, yet at the same time he felt so free. Free for the fact he could have real emotions, people to truly call family, and someone to love. A smile flirted across his lips as his words were whipped away by the wind from the train. "Thanks Bookman." with that he made his way back to his home.

"Beansprout!" Allen jumped what felt like five feet in the air at the loud yell that came from the other end of the science department. "What is it Lavi? And you know my na-." the younger male begun to say but had been cut off as the red head quickly crossed the room and had spun and lifted the smaller male up and around before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips in front of everyone there. "What was that about?" Allen asked, a bright blush making its way across his face from all the stares they were receiving. Pressing his for head against Allen's so he'd be able to stare into the blue-grey eyes of Allen Walker as he answered. "To show you just how much I truly love you."


End file.
